Dê Um Exemplo!
by Nimue Ap Dumnonia
Summary: SR Faltam algumas horas para o casamento. O par? Um general conservador e uma decoradora moderna. Você duvida dessa dupla? Pois é... A noiva também... Oneshot para Lis sama!


**Dê Um Exemplo!**

**One-shot para Lis-sama! ****S-R. Faltam algumas horas para o casamento. O par? Um general conservador e uma decoradora moderna. Você duvida dessa dupla? Pois é... A noiva também...**

Era o grande dia. O dia do casamento. Todos felizes, temperatura amena, início de primavera, o amor no ar... E a noiva... Bom...

"Ah, meu Kami, ela ta hiperventilando de novo!" veio o grito angustiado de uma Kagome que corria de um lado para o outro procurando o saquinho de papel. Sango revirou os olhos e virou a página da revista, sem se dar ao trabalho de checar se Rin ainda estava viva.

"Sango!" esbravejou Kagome, entregando o saquinho para a noiva e voltando-se para a outra, mãos na cintura e cara amarrada.

"O que?" perguntou a mulher, encolhendo os ombros. Kagome fez sinal com a cabeça para o lugar onde Rin estava agarrada no saquinho tentando normalizar a respiração "Ora, ela está fazendo isso desde que amanheceu!"

Kagome estalou a língua desaprovadoramente e voltou-se para a outra menina.

"Rin-chan, querida, o que foi?" ela perguntou gentilmente, se agachando em frente à noiva. Rin voltou os olhos cheios d'água para Kagome, respirando fundo.

"E se...?" começou ela antes de voltar a hiperventilar. Rin se levantou e passou a se abanar com o mesmo saquinho, já quase rasgado por conta do estado exageradamente emotivo de sua dona, enquanto andava de um lado pro outro.

"E se o que? Vamos lá, fale comigo." e voltou-se para Sango "Me ajude" sibilou para esta.

Sango bufou, irritada e deu um soco na mesa onde estavam espalhados todos os apetrechos da noiva.

"Rin! Desembucha! Agora!" Kagome bateu a mão na testa e espiou com um olho só para Rin, que tinha seus próprios olhos esbugalhados e estava paralisada, olhando assustada para Sango.

"E se ele não me amar?" conseguiu choramingar por fim, depois de receber um olhar mortal de Sango.

"Ora francamente..." resmungou Sango, e reabriu a sua edição de Marie Claire, ignorando solenemente as outras duas.

"Rin, é claro que ele te ama..."

"E se ele tiver mudado de idéia?"

"Em uma noite?" Sango apontou sarcasticamente.

"Eu achei que você tinha saído dessa conversa" replicou Kagome. Sango deu de ombros.

"É mais forte do que eu."

"Mas e se..." recomeçou Rin, sacudindo o indicador na frente das amigas "... E se ele tiver se apaixonado por uma strip tease na despedida de solteiro ontem, hein? E aí?"

"Mas Rin, o Inu me disse que o Sesshoumaru nem teve despedida de solteiro" argumentou Kagome, tentando levar a menina de volta pra frente do espelho a fim de terminar de fechar o vestido em que Rin estava parcialmente enfiada.

"Homens mentem" guinchou ela, puxando um lencinho de algum lugar.

"Não o seu." ponderou Kagome "Sango!" exclamou batendo o pé no chão

"Ah, está bem..." Sango se espreguiçou e se pôs de pé, indo parar atrás de Rin para começar a fazer seu cabelo. "Vocês foram feitos um para o outro... isso ficou claro desde... desde..."

Sango franziu a testa, calando-se.

Rin recomeçou a se abanar.

"Desde a primeira vez que vocês se conheceram!" terminou Kagome apressadamente. Sango levantou uma sobracelha para a amiga, que lhe deu um sorriso brilhante.

"Vai dar certo" disse Kagome confiante. Rin parou pensativa e Sango simplesmente balançou a cabeça.

"Você não estava lá..." foi tudo o que ela disse.

**OoO Flashback OoO**

"Izaoi, isso é absolutamente ridículo!"

"Sesshoumaru, não seja grosseiro!" sibilou a matriarca, dando um tapa no braço do youkai. Rin se encolheu involuntariamente e voltou-se para Sango.

"Acho que a gente não vai pegar o emprego, afinal." Sango passou a mão pelos cabelos, suspirando.

"É, acho que não..." Rin balançou a cabeça e olhou ao seu redor, para a mansão enorme onde estava.

"Que pena..." murmurou Rin, fitando um lustre que pairava muitos metros acima com tristeza. "É uma casa bonita..." Rin então lançou um olhar duvidoso para uma gárgula de pedra empoleirada no corrimão da escada "E Kami sabe que isso aqui precisa de uma redecoração."

"E de uma reforma." Sango adicionou, analisando as paredes com sinais claros de infiltração. As duas suspiraram novamente e voltaram a ouvir a discussão entre Sesshoumaru e Izaoi pela fresta da porta.

"Sesshoumaru, essa casa está parecendo um ninho de cobras" argumentou a mulher "Já está mais do que na hora de você dar um jeito nisso aqui."

"A casa é perfeita exatamente do jeito que ela está!" rosnou o youkai, se afastando da outra.

"Isso não é um lugar decente para um general do exército do Japão morar!" disse Izaoi com firmeza "Ou você deixa que aquelas duas meninas adoráveis..."

Sesshoumaru bufou diante disso, fazendo com que Sango tivesse de tapar a boca de Rin com as duas mãos antes que ela soltasse uma exclamação cheia de ultraje.

"... Redecorem esta casa..." continuou Izaoi, inabalável "... Ou eu mando a prefeitura demoli-la."

Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar horrorizado para a mulher. Ouviu-se uma risada em um canto da sala, seguida de um rosnado particularmente agressivo da parte de Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha" ralhou Izaoi "Você sabe como essa casa é importante para o seu irmão."

"Meio irmão!" exclamaram os dois em uníssono. A matriarca abanou a mão, dispensando um assunto obviamente muito discutido na família e voltou-se para encarar o youkai mais velho.

"Então?" ela perguntou, cruzando as mãos no colo e arqueando a sobrancelha.

O general soltou um suspiro resignado e fez menção de sair do escritório. O que foi a deixa para Rin e Sango saírem em disparada para a sala de estar e se sentarem com sorrisos falsos em um dos sofás puídos do lugar.

Izaoi entrou no aposento com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Inuyasha, com um sorriso sarcástico, vinha logo atrás dela. Por último, vinha Sesshoumaru, que trazia o rosto impassível, apesar de ainda estar rubro de raiva.

"Muito bem..." Izaoi começou "Essa é a Sta. Rizo, Rin, dona da empresa que vai restaurar a casa, e sua associada." Sango deu uma cotovelada em Rin, que estava olhando a cena com curiosidade, sem notar que esperavam uma reação da sua parte. Ela se levantou de um salto, corando.

"Er... Muito prazer Sesshoumaru-sama, vai ser uma honra trabalhar em uma casa tão bonita e cheia de história..." Rin estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

Sesshoumaru olhou demoradamente para Rin, que estava vestida em jeans e uma camiseta e depois para a mão estendida, que não estava manicurada, nem pintada, nem nenhum outro derivado.

"Tão... Ocidental" ele resmungou com desprezo, antes de dar as costas a todos e deixar o recinto.

"Oh" foi tudo que Rin conseguiu articular, ainda parada e com a mão estendida enquanto Sango franzia o cenho, Inuyasha tinha outra crise de risos e Izaoi cobria o rosto com as mãos, mortificada.

**OoO Fim do Flashback OoO**

Fez-se silêncio dentro de uma das salas imensas e inúteis da casa, que estava fazendo o papel de um quarto de vestir improvisado, enquanto todos pensavam naquele primeiro encontro.

"Hm..." fez Kagome pensativa "Talvez não tenha sido um bom exemplo afinal..."

Sango olhou para o teto, fazendo contagem regressiva... Três... Dois... Um... Zero.

"Ele me odeia!" gritou Rin desesperada, tateando ao seu redor em busca do sofrido saquinho de papel.

"Não, não Rin-chan querida, não é isso!"

"É-é s-sim!" gaguejou a noiva, em meio às respirações entrecortadas.

"Não é não! Ele te adora Rin-chan! Você sabe disso!" Kagome sacudiu a menina pelos ombros, à beira de uma crise de nervos ela própria "Ele te ama de paixão... Quer ver? Vamos lá..."

"Kagome, nem pense em fazer isso!" gritou Sango, arregalando os olhos.

"Na segunda vez que vocês se encontraram, vocês souberam que foram feitos um para o outro, certo?"

Foi a vez de Sango cobrir o rosto com as mãos.

"Ah, menina tola..."

"O que?" perguntou Kagome defensivamente.

"Você se lembra de quando foi a segunda vez?"

"Claro que sim, foi..." Kagome parou, empalidecendo "Ah, meu Kami, não... Foi...?" Sango concordou com a cabeça.

"E depois...?" continuou Kagome com a voz fraca. Sango concordou novamente "Rin, não, esquece o que eu disse..." Mas Rin já estava longe dentro de suas lembranças.

**OoO Flashback OoO**

Estavam todos reunidos no meio da entrada da mansão que, no momento, era uma sala semi destruída pela obra e coberta de pó. E quando se diz todos, são realmente _todos._ Empreiteiros, decoradores, equipes de encanamento, eletricidade, família, agregados...

Dessa vez os dois irmãos youkais estavam unidos em sua fúria.

"Quem foi o ser _abissalmente_ _estúpido_ que jogou a minha espada, a minha espada centenária, no lixo?!" rugiu Sesshoumaru entrando tempestivamente no lugar.

"Que criatura positivamente acéfala resolveu que a minha Tenseiga era um material _reciclável_?!" veio Inuyasha logo atrás, lívido de raiva, sendo seguido por uma Kagome estressada que tentava alcançar os irmãos Inutaisho para evitar um escândalo.

Sango levantou os olhos da pilastra em que estava trabalhando e Rin levantou os olhos das amostras de cores que ela tinha separado para pintar a sala, ambas confusas. Os trabalhadores caíram em um silêncio sepulcral. Uma mão que tremia a olhos vistos se levantou no ar vagarosamente, atraindo os olhares assassinos dos youkais. Rin fechou os olhos, rezando a todos os deuses que conhecia para que aquilo não estivesse acontecendo.

"Jakotsu" murmurou, esfregando os dedos nas têmporas.

"Como?" veio a voz estrondosa de Sesshoumaru. Rin abriu os olhos, assustada, levando a mão ao peito "Sim, você mesma! A dona da empresa, se é que isso pode ser chamado assim!"

Rin resistiu à tentação de se encolher e/ou sair correndo e berrando por piedade quando encontrou os olhos do youkai e depois os do hanyou. Em vez disso, levantou-se, fazendo uma nota mental de matar Jakotsu e depois pedir indenização à família dele.

"Ahn... E-eu peço mil desculpas, normalmente sou eu quem..."

"Você tem idéia do que é isso aqui?" explodiu Inuyasha, balançando a espada na direção da humana acuada no canto da sala. Kagome finalmente alcançou o namorado e agarrou o braço dele, fazendo com que ele voltasse sua raiva para ela "Kagome..."

"Inuyasha pare nesse instante..." explodiu a menina também, fazendo menção de arrancar a espada das mãos do meio youkai "Que comportamento vergonhoso, maltratando uma pessoa que nem tem culpa?"

"Vergonhoso?! Você está pensando que..."

Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos para o casal que agora continuava uma discussão privada e se voltou para Rin, que mordeu os lábios, amedrontada. Ele estreitou os olhos e começou a caminhar na direção dela.

"Agora me explique _como_ uma empresa que se diz profissional..." ele estava sussurrando agora e a sala inteira caiu em um silêncio inumano, absorvendo tudo que o youkai dizia. Rin corou profundamente e torceu uma mecha de cabelo, cheia de nervosismo, vendo o outro se aproximar lentamente.

"... Consegue pegar duas relíquias familiares e jogar no lixo – literalmente..."

"Eu peço mil desculpas Sesshoumaru-sama, foi Jakotsu que..."

"Se não me engano é a senhorita que se encarrega de separar o que é valioso do que não é..."

"Sim, mas dessa vez Jakotsu iria fazer uma prévia e depois eu ia rever o que ele decidiu, mas ele se adiantou e..."

"Decidiu jogar objetos de valor pessoal fora sem avisar a ninguém!" rugiu Sesshoumaru novamente. Rin fez uma careta

"Foi senhor, mas..."

"E se eu não tivesse achado a minha espada, _por acaso_, quando os lixeiros estavam _comentando_ sobre ela?"

"Mas felizmente isso não aconteceu senhor!" tentou Rin, dando um sorriso amarelo. Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos de novo.

"Eu quero o ser bestial que fez isso na rua."

"Sim, senhor" Sesshoumaru deu as costas e saiu do cômodo. Rin afundou na cadeira mais próxima, sentindo uma enxaqueca começar a se instalar em sua cabeça.

"Ah, que dia..."

Isso por que ele não tinha descoberto que Jakotsu tinha jogado fora o quadro dele quando criança com seus pais e que, quando Rin tinha finalmente tomado conhecimento disso, o tal retrato já estava sendo leiloado por uma fortuna e só ia ser reavido no dia seguinte, e isso com sorte...

"Rin Rizo!!!!!" veio um grito raivoso de algum lugar da casa. Ou talvez ele tivesse descoberto, afinal...

**OoO Fim do Flashback OoO**

Kagome pigarreou, se remexendo desconfortável e olhando decididamente para o chão enquanto Sango lançava um olhar cuidadoso para Rin.

"Rin, você está bem...?" perguntou ela, hesitante.

"E-ele... Ele m-me" Rin soluçou e puxou seu lencinho novamente, fungando "Me despreza! Meu casamento está condenado à desgraça!!!!"

Kagome andou até o barzinho, atordoada, e pegou uma garrafa de whisky antes de se deixar cair em um sofá. E foi neste momento que a porta da sala se abriu e um Inuyasha sonolento entrou, esfregando os olhos.

"Mas que gritaria é essa?" perguntou, olhando confuso para Kagome, que estava segurando a garrafa como se o mundo fosse acabar se ela a largasse. Sango se endireitou na cadeira e gesticulou para Rin, que estava se debulhando em lágrimas novamente, murmurando alguma coisa incompreensível sobre desonra e vergonha para toda a sua vida.

"Ah" fez o hanyou, parecendo mais perdido do que antes "E por que... o que... é...?"

"Ela acha que Sesshoumaru não ama ela" esclareceu Sango. Inuyasha fitou a mulher na sua frente com uma expressão que dizia com clareza que ele finalmente tinha encontrado provas suficientes de que o sexo feminino é louco de pedra.

"Kagome tentou dar alguns exemplos que provassem o contrário" Sango elaborou, dando um olhar de esguelha para a amiga, que enrubesceu diante disso e tomou mais um longo gole de whisky. "Mas as escolhas dela foram... ahn... infelizes." terminou Sango, incerta.

"Exemplos de situações que provem que Sesshoumaru ame a Rin?"

"Yep"

"Ah, isso é fácil" Inuyasha sorriu confiante. Rin levantou os olhos para o hanyou, esperançosa. Sango empalideceu e ficou rígida na cadeira. Kagome deu um risinho.

"Dessa vez a culpa não vai ser minha..." cantarolou, ganhando um olhar estranho de todos os presentes na sala.

"Enfim..." continuou Inuyasha, franzindo o cenho para Kagome "É só lembrar do primeiro encontro de vocês"

Inuyasha olhou a sua volta, esperando os murmúrios de aprovação das três mulheres. Sango coçou a cabeça e resolveu se juntar à Kagome no sofá, pegando a garrafa das mãos da amiga e tomando ela própria um senhor gole da bebida.

"Ei, qual o problema?" protestou o hanyou "É um bom exemplo!"

"Iniciantes..." disseram Sango e Kagome juntas, sacudindo as cabeças sabiamente.

**OoO Flashback OoO**

O primeiro aposento da casa tinha finalmente sido terminado. Era a sala de jantar, que tinha se tornado um ambiente aconchegante e cheio de elegância graças aos esforços de Rin. E Sesshoumaru, que afinal de contas, tinha seus momentos de romantismo, resolveu que seria uma atitude _fofa _se o primeiro encontro do casal fosse naquela sala de jantar belíssima, juntando a comemoração pelo cômodo ter ficado pronto com a comemoração dos pombinhos terem declarado amor eterno e blá, blá, blá.

E assim foi feito. O casal estava sentando à mesa que ficava no centro do aposento, mesa esta que estava repleta das mais finas iguarias que o youkai pôde pensar para agradar sua pequena. Trocavam sorrisos e davam as mãos, diziam elogios e sussurravam palavras doces e todos os outros clichês. E estavam quase se beijando quando...

"Kagome Higurashi!!!" urrou Inuyasha "A senhora volte aqui neste instante. Estou falando sério!"

Sesshoumaru cerrou os punhos enquanto os berros do irmão ecoavam pela sala. Rin engoliu em seco. Ela conhecia aquela olhar bem demais. Tinha recebido muitos daqueles com o passar dos meses. Mas o youkai não queria estragar a noite. Estalando o pescoço e respirando fundo, ele se controlou e deu um sorriso assustador (ele pretendia que fosse calmante, veja bem...) para Rin, que retribuiu com um sorriso sem graça.

"Não quero saber!" veio a resposta de Kagome, com sua voz estridente "Ao diabo com o que você quer, seu egoísta, arrogante,..."

"Ah, eu sou o arrogante? Venha aqui que eu vou lhe mostrar quem é o..."

"Fica longe de mim!!!" gritou Kagome de volta "Não chega perto, você sempre acaba me magoando..."

"Eu te magôo? Você que é um _vidrinho de cristal_ e..."

"Cala a boca! Eu não sou nada! Inuyasha fique longe de mim, já disse...! Ah, é? Vou pegar meu arco!"

"Ah, não vai não..." e veio o som de gente correndo no andar de cima.

Em um lugar que estava no meio de uma obra enorme, é claro que isso fez com que toda a poeira do mundo se manifestasse. Sesshoumaru observou, em uma fúria muda, uma partícula de poeira vir descendo até pousar no seu nariz. Rin olhou para a sobremesa que estava branquinha agora - e não era de açúcar - com tristeza e deu um tapinha consolador na mão do parceiro.

"Não fica bravo, Sesshy..." Rin sorriu e se inclinou para dar um beijo tímido no youkai "Viu só, já acabou..." Sesshoumaru retribuiu com um sorriso verdadeiro dessa vez e puxou a menina mais para perto.

"Eu compro outro sorvete para você depois, ta?" Rin deu sua risada cristalina a concordou com um aceno. E eles estavam quase se beijando de novo quando a porta da sala de jantar se abriu com um estrondo e Kagome entrou de costas, disparando flechas contra Inuyasha.

"Kagome! Isso é ridículo!" o hanyou se desviou de outro projétil "Eu já disse que eu não fiz nada!"

"Mas aquela maldita mulher estava lá de novo!"

"Mas não aconteceu nada...!"

"Não interessa! Você se atrasou para me buscar por causa daquela Kikyou e eu tive que ficar sozinha esperando por uma hora! Só o Kouga me fez companhia e..."

"O Kouga!!!" Inuyasha quebrou a flecha que Kagome tinha lançado ao meio antes que ela o acertasse e rosnou "O que aquele paspalho estava fazendo lá?"

"Ele estava me fazendo companhia porque _você_ estava com a sua preciosa Kikyou!" e foi disparando uma flecha a cada palavra.

"Kagome pára com isso! Você sabe que a Kikyou é minha prima! Ela tinha acabado de terminar com aquele bosta do Naraku e..."

"Não quero saber!" se esgoelou a menina de novo e lançou mais algumas flechas.

"Pára... Chega!!!! Se você vai ficar me atirando flecha, eu vou jogar aquelas facas que a Sango tem em você!"

"Então joga, seu covarde!"

"Minhas facas não!" berrou Sango, descendo as escadas desesperada e correndo atrás do hanyou ensandecido.

"Suas facas sim!"

"Inuyasha agora também é ladrão é?" gritou Kagome "Além de galinha!"

"Pela última vez Kagome..." começou ele, tentando arrancar o estojo de facas das mãos de Sango.

"CHEGA!!!!!" dessa vez foi Sesshoumaru quem gritou, com os seus olhos de um dourado vivo transformados em vermelho sangue "FORA DA MINHA CASA!!!! TODOS VOCÊS! AGORA!!"

Fez-se silêncio. E é claro que, racionalmente, Rin sabia que ele não estava gritando com ela. Mas esqueceram de avisar isso pra parte emocional da menina, que, por isso, saiu correndo logo atrás dos outros para bem longe da casa, deixando para trás um Sesshoumaru pronto pra matar alguém.

**OoO Fim do Flashback OoO**

"É... Pensando bem..." Inuyasha disse consigo mesmo "Talvez esse não tenha sido um exemplo tão bom assim.

"Eu avisei..." murmurou Kagome, levantando as mãos. Inuyasha abaixou as orelhas e foi se sentar ao lado de Kagome, apoiando a cabeça no ombro dela.

"Essa é a parte que a gritaria recomeça?" Kagome deu um sorriso exausto na direção do hanyou.

"Em questão de segundos agora."

Rin desabou no chão, largou o lencinho e o saco de papel de lado e olhou desorientada para os três amigos sentados no sofá.

"O universo conspira contra mim." concluiu ela, atônita.

Os três franziram as testas diante disso.

"É só isso que ela vai dizer?" questionou o meio youkai, voltando-se para Kagome. Que abriu a boca para responder, antes de desistir e se voltar para Sango. Esta encarou os outros dois de volta.

"Claro que não."

Nesse instante, Rin soltou um uivo de infelicidade.

"O universo quer que eu seja desafortunada para sempre! Eles vão tirar o amor da minha vida de mim!"

O a que levou a outro uivo de infelicidade.

E foi quando a porta se abriu novamente. Izaoi enfiou a cabeça na fresta e espiou a cena.

"O que foi isso?"

"Rin" responderam os três do sofá. A matriarca entrou de vez na sala, já totalmente pronta para a cerimônia e olhou cheia de preocupação para Rin, que estava tendo uma crise no chão.

"Rin, por que você está assim, meu anjo? Por que não está pronta ainda?"

"Sesshoumaru me odeia..." soluçou a menina "... E o universo conspira contra mim!"

"Ora que bobagem, Rin-chan" Izaoi foi até a noiva com os nervos em frangalhos e a ajudou a se levantar "Vamos, ainda falta terminar seu cabelo e a maquiagem. Pare de chorar, se não nunca vamos conseguir maquiar você!"

"Pra que me maquiar?" Rin fungou entristecida "Não vai ter casamento mesmo... Ele não me ama..."

Izaoi deu uma risada e sentou Rin em frente à penteadeira, começando a separar o que ia precisar para compor a menina novamente.

"E quem disse isso?" Rin apontou para os três humanos (ou semi-humanos) sentados no sofá, ainda em posse da garrafa.

"Eles deram exemplos que provam que a gente nunca vai dar certo..."

Izaoi deu um sorriso maternal ao grupo reunido ao seu redor e balançou a cabeça.

"É mesmo? Pois eu vou dar um exemplo melhor" Sango, Kagome e Inuyasha gritaram ao mesmo tempo:

"Por Kami, não faça isso!"

"Mãe, você perdeu o juízo?!"

"Não vai dar certo!"

Izaoi sorriu misteriosamente e se inclinou para cochichar alguma coisa no ouvido da nora. Rin olhou para a mulher por um instante, temerosa, logo em seguida confusa, para enfim dar um sorrido radiante e começar a enxugar as lágrimas.

O que deixou os outros três pasmados.

"Mas como...?"

"O que diabo...?"

"Mas o que ela disse que...?"

Deram de ombros. Se ela tinha parado de chorar, era bom o suficiente.

**OoO**

Meia hora depois, estavam todos reunidos nos jardins recém-reformados da mansão de Sesshoumaru. E esse 'todos' também era uma multidão impressionante, só que dessa vez de amigos, parentes e outros tantos agregados que tinham vindo prestar homenagens ao casal que ia se unir naquela tarde.

O dono da casa estava de pé no altar que tinha sido preparado especialmente para o casamento vestido em um smoking (O que você esperava, ele mesmo disse que sua futura noiva era muito ocidental). E estava tão sublimemente atraente que arrancou suspiros de toda a população feminina local.

E então ele abriu um sorriso. Um dos seus raros sorrisos. Na verdade, quem o conhecia bem sabia que aquele sorriso era um Sorriso-Rin, um sorriso que era sempre direcionado à sua humana e protegida. E, sem dúvida, lá vinha Rin, caminhando atrás de duas menininhas que estavam encarregadas das alianças acomodadas em duas almofadinhas de veludo vermelho. Ela própria vestia um sorriso que parecia iluminar tudo a sua volta e seus olhos estavam fixos nos de Sesshoumaru.

Kagome, a madrinha, enxugou apressadamente as lágrimas diante daquilo tudo e Inuyasha, o padrinho, lhe entregou um outro lencinho, piscando com um sorriso fatal para a sua própria noiva.

"Ei, Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"Lembre-se de nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, deixar que eles reafirmem os votos de casamento."

Sesshoumaru olhou cheio de suspeitas para Kagome, que estava em meio a uma crise de risos antes de olhar novamente para Rin, que tinha enfim alcançado o altar. E, de mãos dadas, eles se voltaram para o monge para fazer suas promessas.

Sim, o monge era Miroku. E sim, ele deu um sorriso tarado para Sango, a segunda madrinha, antes de começar a cerimônia.

**OoO Flashback OoO**

"... E os quartos também vão ficar prontos hoje. Amanhã vem a equipe de limpeza só para dar o último retoque e..." Rin piscou várias vezes lutando contra as lágrimas "E aí eu vou... embora."

Sesshoumaru e Rin estavam sentados em um banquinho de pedra embaixo de uma cerejeira que tinha suas pétalas espalhadas por todos os lados por causa da chegada do outono. Sesshoumaru deu um meio sorriso para Rin, que não notou, já que estava torcendo as mãos no colo, procurando mais alguma coisa para dizer.

"Essa foi... A melhor reforma que eu já fiz..." Rin levantou os olhos para analisar mais uma vez a vasta propriedade, procurando falhas. A mansão do youkai tinha realmente ficado linda. Agora sim exibia todo o esplendor que tinha o potencial de ter, ao invés do lugar mal aproveitado que era antes.

"Se existisse perfeito, eu diria que é isso" continuou Rin, rindo nervosamente e buscando a aprovação do youkai com os olhos.

"Hm..."

"Você não gostou?" Sesshoumaru olhou ao seu redor e balançou a cabeça.

"Ficou bonito... Mas..."

"Mas...?"

"Está faltando uma coisa." Rin franziu a testa.

"Está? Mas... O que? Eu chequei tudo milhares de vezes, eu tenho certeza de que..."

Sesshoumaru pôs um dedo nos lábio da menina, interrompendo-a.

"A casa, em si, ficou perfeita" ele deu de ombros "Só que ela não tem nada a ver comigo. Acho que você não pensou muito no dono dela na hora de fazer a reforma."

Rin lhe lançou um olhar magoado antes de concordar a contragosto com a cabeça.

"Se você quiser, eu..." Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso lento e inclinou a cabeça.

"O que me faz pensar que está na hora de mudar."

"O que? Você vai se mudar daqui...?!" Ele olhou diretamente para Rin com uma centelha de alguma coisa brilhando em seus olhos.

"Não Rin, eu quero que _você_ se mude para cá. Comigo." O youkai tomou as mãos da menina entre as suas, segurando-as bem forte para que elas parassem de tremer. Rin olhou para ele, entorpecida, tendo alguma idéia de onde ele queria chegar, mas sem acreditar que o momento era real.

"Em outras palavras... Quer casar comigo?"

"Eu..." balbuciou Rin "Você acabou de... Mas você... E eu... E..."

"Você é a obra de arte mais preciosa que essa casa jamais vai ter a honra de abrigar. Você me transforma em alguém muito melhor... E infinitamente mais feliz. Eu só tenho lugar nessa casa se você estiver dentro dela comigo. Porque é você que me dá o que eu preciso para me ajustar a ela. Você traz a mudança dentro de você, pequena. E também traz abrigo."

Rin deu um sorriso de tirar o fôlego para o youkai na sua frente e o abraçou, afundando o rosto no pescoço dele e respirando fundo para sentir o cheiro em que ela tinha aprendido a se viciar durante os últimos meses.

"Isso é um sim?" ele murmurou contra a sua pele, fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse

"É claro que sim"

E foi aí que ela entendeu... Aquela centelha estranha que tinha aparecido nos olhos dele... Era amor.

**OoO Fim do Flashback OoO**

**OoO Fim da Fic OoO**

Olá pessoas! \o/

Nossa, tem um tempão que eu não posto nada o.o Essa fic é dedicada a Lis-sama, que faz aniversário na quinta. Parabéns, Tia!!! Ama tanto, tanto, viu? ;) E muito obrigada à Carol, a quem eu atormentei nessas últimas semanas, e que betou a fic pra mim \o\ Eu sei que eu já agradeci trezentas vezes, mas não custa nada agradecer de novo XD

Bom, espero que vocês gostem... e que comentem, obviamente XDD Críticas são sempre bem vindas \o/

Muitos Beijos!

P.S. Não, eu não esqueci as outras fics, e o cap de Captive Soul deve sair essa semana, pode deixar!


End file.
